Letterbox
by blipblopblork
Summary: Juliet finds a note in her letterbox. Inspired by the song Letterbox by They Might Be Giants, but not a songfic, per se, in that it can be read completely as a standalone and isn't interspersed with lyrics . Pure Shulesfluff.


**Author's Note:** I wrote this for Collegekid06's Ultimate Song Fic Challenge over on Psychfic. The premise is simple, pick a song that has absolutely *nothing* to do with Psych and base a fic on it. I opened up my iTunes and put it on shuffle, and the first song that started playing (well, after a set of audio exercises that came with my French textbook... should I have done a fic about that?) was Letterbox by They Might Be Giants. I've included the lyrics for reference at the end of the story, but you can read this as a standalone as well.

-----

As Juliet pulled out of her driveway one sunny Saturday afternoon, she stopped, as per her usual routine, to check to see if there was any mail in the letterbox. Stepping gingerly out of the car, she could hear a sparrow chirping off in the distance - however, the sound did nothing to brighten her mood - it only worsened the headache and exhaustion that were all that remained of the previous night's stakeout. _Ugh, I could really go for some coffee right about now_, she thought as she opened the box.

Inside the box was a single envelope.

_Dammit, another bill? I thought I paid everything already._ Today was not Juliet's day. Not at all.

But as she drew the envelope closer, Juliet could see that the the plain white envelope was not, in fact a bill. There were no markings on the outside at all, Juliet realized, this envelope had been hand-delievered. For a split second, Juliet considered packing the thing up in an evidence bag and bringing it down to the lab for analysis, but then again, how bad could the contents really be? And even if it _was_ anthrax or something, there's no way she could possibly feel any worse than she did right now, with her head pounding as if there was a hole burned right through her brain.

It wasn't anthrax, of course. Inside the envelope was a single, slightly rumpled piece of paper. She uncrumpled it slowly and held it up to the light.

_I spy, with my psychic eye_

_that you could use some cheering up today._

_Meet me at the fountain in the park._

_-S_

Ah, Shawn. Of course. She turned the piece of paper over, held the envelope open, looked around for any more writing - any other clues. But there was nothing, nada. Typical Shawn. _Oh well, I guess these errands can wait_, she sighed as she climbed back into her blue Camaro and drove away.

---------

"Jules, I knew you'd come!"

Sure enough, Shawn was there at the fountain, both shoes off and feet dangling in the cool water, smiling and waving at her as soon as she got out of the car.

"Why are we here?" Juliet asked, giving Shawn a quizzical glance.

"I sensed you had a rough night last night." And by sensed, Shawn really meant he had been listening in on his police scanner again, but Juliet didn't need to know that. "I thought this would cheer you up a bit."

"Uh, you thought what would?" Juliet stood by the fountain with her hands at her hips.

"This!" With a loud splash, Shawn doused Juliet with a shower of water, grinning impishly as he did so.

"Shawn!" Jules looked down at her now-dripping blouse, and then up at Shawn's winning smile. Man, it was hard to stay mad at that smile. "You brought me all the way here so you could splash me?"

"No, I brought you here so I could do this." And before Juliet had time to react, Shawn had hoisted her up over his shoulder and set her down again knee deep in the water. He then grabbed her hand and spun her around quickly, dizzyingly. The water was everywhere now, coming down in cool droplets that were both refreshing and welcome after a long night cooped up in Lassiter's Crown Vic.

"Shawn, what are you doing?"

"I'm dancing. We're dancing. In the rain!"

Juliet smiled. She did feel a lot better now. Dancing in the rain, even if it wasn't real rain, was apparently much better than coffee, and it was cheaper too.

"Hey, Shawn..." Juliet looked up from Shawn's waterlogged polo shirt to his boyish smile.

"Yeah, Jules?"

"How did you know when I'd show up here? You didn't leave a time in your note." The question had been bugging her ever since she'd stepped out of the car.

"I'm psychic, remember?"

In fact, Shawn had been waiting at the fountain all day, but that was another thing it was probably best if Juliet never found out. Off in the distance, a sparrow chirped again, almost conspiratorially, as if to say "I won't tell, I won't tell." This time, Juliet heard the sparrow's call and smiled, kicking her feet up and soaking Shawn with another loud splash, as the duo continued to dance and laugh in the artificial rain.

------

**Letterbox, by TMBG:**

I'll never know what you'll find

When you open up your letter box tomorrow

'cause a little bird never tells me anything i want to know

She's my best friend she's a sparrow

And i'll never never know what you never never never wanna know

When you know what you are ohh

If i had a pair of eyes on the back of my head for each time

You forgot to take out all the things

You forgot to talk about when you took a bite out of my spine

I would have a lot of eyes on the other side wouldn't i?

Wouldn't that just be fine?

Too late or soon to make noise about love

And there's no time for sorrow

Run around in the rain

With a hole in the brain till tomorrow

I'll never know what you'll find

When you open up your letter box tomorrow

'cause a little bird never tells me anything i want to know

She's my best friend she's a sparrow

And i'll never never know what you never never never wanna know

When you know what you are ohh


End file.
